Ami-enemigos
by creppylover
Summary: Una serie de one-shots raros y divertidos sobre estos raros pero divertidos personajes. (Lean la información del fic) (Incluye ZADR...en algunos cap)
1. Chapter 1: La fiesta zombie familiar

**OLIIIISSSS!**

**_TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y SE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR...creo XD_**

**_SON VARIOS ONE-SHOTS INVETADOS POR MI Y POR TI!_**

**_CADA 3 CAPITULOS QUE PASEN VA A VER UN PARENTESIS,ESE PARENTESIS SERA SU FIC!_**

**_LO UNICO QUE HARAN SERA ENVIARM PALABRAS SOBRE QUE QUIEREN QUE TRATE EL FIC._**

**_POR EJEMPLO._**

**_EN ESTE CAP UTILIZARE:_**

**HERMANO**

**ELEGANTE**

**MOJARSE**

**CUPLAR**

**INVENTAR**

**ALCANTARILLA.**

_**LO SE,SON MUCHAS,PERO HEY...EM...SI XDDD**_

_**ENVIENME SUS PALABRAS Y TRATARE DE CONVERTIRLO EN UN ONE-SHOT. pueden escoger que personaje quieren que salga y etcétera.**_

_**OIGAN...LES DIGO ALGO? YO YA TENIA ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA DESDE HACE 2 DIAS Y COMO ESTAPENDEJA ES BIEN SUERTUDA...SE FUE LA LUZ :D Y ADIVINEN QUE? NO LO GUARDE :D**_

_**COMO SEA ...**_

_**DISFURTEN ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC XD...**_

-Dialogo-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_-`susurros`-_

_(__**NOTA DE AUTORA)**_

**disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP1: LA FIESTA ZOMBIE FAMILIAR.<strong>

En la base secreta de Zim...

El Irken construía una de sus mas grandes invenciones, algo que le ayudaría por completo en sus misiones, algo que esta vez funcionaria, algo... grandioso.

Zim daba sus últimos toques a su mas grande invento, se le veía muy concentrado, nada lo molestaba, e incluso cuando Gir estaba hablando con cerdo sobre los tacos de waffles.

-¡AJA!-Afirmo Zim sonriendo con asombro-¡Porfin lo eh logrado,Gir! ¡Porfin,esas tontas criaturas dejaran de perturbar mis asombrosos planes! ¡Esto lograra que pueda conquistar al mundo!-

Zim alzaba al aire una pistola ovalada de color negro con franjas amarillas,llevaba una esfera roja y brillante al frente y en la parte de atrás un pico triangular negro.

-Parece una moto-

Comenta Gir apuntando a la pistola, Zim arquea una ceja y mira su arma por todos lados.

-No pare...¿De que lado parece una moto,Gir?-

-Del lado que parece una moto.

Zim se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano, abecés ... no... Gir siempre lo sacaba de quicio, Zim coloco el arma cerca de su mesa de trabajo y se sento frente a la computadora.

-¡Esta arma,Gir, me ayudara a desaparecer a esas tontas abejas de una vez por todas! ¡Esas sucias y picantes abejas aprenderán el porque no deben de meterse con el gran Ziiiim!- Zim salta de su silla mientras un fondo colorido lo envolvía- Gir, iré al parque a investigar a esas tontas abejas, cuida mi arma en lo que regreso.

-Si amo- Gir hace una pose militar mientras asentia, Zim lo tomo de la cabeza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No... vayas ... a tocar ... el arma...¿¡ENTENDIDO!?-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen... No hay entendido sin el enten... y dido...

Gir sonríe mientras Zim solo arquea una ceja, Zim sale del laboratorio mientras Gir se quedaba viendo al arma destruye abejas. La ansiedad de Gir crecía mas y mas, Gir tomo el arma y comenzó a reír y reír como si fuera un loco desquiciado.

* * *

><p>Zim entro a su base y lo primero que encontró fue el arma roto en pedazos sobre un charco azul, Zim tenia un tic en su ojo tratando de controlarse, al ver que su cordura no pudo mas piso el suelo con la suela de su bota fuertemente haciendo que resonara en toda la casa.<p>

-¡GIIIRRR!- Gir corre hacia el rápidamente y se coloca frente a el en una pose militar- Gir,¿sabes quien rompió mi arma?

Pregunta con tranquilidad, Gir se pone nervioso y comienza a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba la mirada asesina de su amo.

-Emm...f-fue...fue... el chico cabezón...¡SI! El chico cabezón entro y comenzó a romper a la pobre motocicleta sin control, ¡POBRE MOTOCILETA! ¡YO LA QUERIA TANTO! ¡LA QUERIA TANTOOOOO!-

Gir comenzó a rodar por el suelo rodando mientras Zim tenia un tic en ambos ojos.

-¡ESE TONTO HUMANO! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A PROFANAR LA GUARIDA DE ZIM Y LUEGO ROMPER SU MAS ASOMBROSA ARMA?! ¡OHHH...YA VERA! ¡NADIE SE METE CON EL GRAN ZIM!- Zim apunta a Gir con el dedo- ¡Gir, trae la masa amarilla que hace que la gente se vuelva zombie! ¡Dib va a experimentar dolor que nunca antes había experimentado por a verse metido con Zim y su arma mata abejas!

Zim comienza a reír malvadamente, Gir se comienza a reír nervioso por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>-No quiero ir a una tonta fiesta familiar, esas fiestas son aburridas-Comenta Dib quien estaba desayunando en la cocina junto con su hermana y su padre.-Además... tengo cosas que hacer.<p>

-¿Como espiar a tu extraño y verde novio?- Pregunta Gaz irónicamente.

-Exacto...-Dib analiza lo que acaba de decir su hermana y luego se sonrojo-¡Zim no es mi novio! Es mi enemigo mortal y lo espiare para ver cual es su plan para destruir al mundo, él cual, recalco, yo salvare.

-Son solo excusas para no ver a tus queridos... y aburridos tíos, hijo.- Créeme, yo tampoco quiero ir, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la familia es primero.

-Bieeen...- Dib se queja mientras daba otra bocanada a su cereal.- Pero no me digas que tenemos que ir de etiqueta.

-Iremos de etiqueta- Sonrió el profesor Membrana haciendo que Dib se quejara otra vez, hoy no podrá investigar los planes de conquista de Zim.

Afuera de la casa de los Mebrana, un cierto chico verde espiaba toda la conversación de la peculiar familia, al tener toda la información que requería, volvió a su base satisfecho.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de la fiesta...<p>

Dib tenia un traje negro algo holgado, estaba tomando ponche cerca del baño y la cocina, Gaz estaba al lado suyo mientras jugaba su videojuego. La fiesta era un fiasco, todo parecía abandonado y los invitados parecían zombies al no hacer ruido y moverse lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Esta fiesta esta muerta...-Dice Dib tomando otro sorbo de ponche,el comenzó a ver a los invitados y visualizo a un sujeto verde vestido con un traje muy elegante,un sombrero de copa y un lente.-¡OH POR DIOS! Este ponche esta delicioso- Da otro sorbo pero luego vio que del sombrero de Zim,salio Gir y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina al lado derecho de Dib-¿¡ES ZIM?! ¿¡QUE HACE EL AQUI¡?

-Oh, ya se...no me importa- Dice Gaz cerrando su consola-Ire al baño- Ella entra a la puerta del baño que estaba a su izquiera.

Dib entrecierra los ojos mientras veía como Zim sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco con un liquido amarillo. Uno de los meseros se acerco a Dib y le toco el hombro,este volteo y vio que el mesero le entregaba un tazón de pudin.

-¿Le gustaría probar pudin?-

-Depende,¿de que puerta saliste?-

* * *

><p>Dib espiaba cada movimiento que Zim hacia, lo único que pudo descubrir hasta ahora era que SE ESTAA ABURRIENDO AL LIMITE, Zim no hacia nada mas que quedarse ahí parado viendo a los invitados. Dib se acerco un poco mas a el y luego se tiro sobre el.<p>

-¿¡Que haces aquí Zim!? ¡Tu no estas invitado!-

-Suéltame sucio humano!-Lo empuja, Dib cae al suelo y Zim le muestra su arma destruye abejas, destruida-¡TUUUU! ¡Tu hiciste esto maldita larva humana! ¡Rompiste el arma del gran Zim!-

-¿Que? Yo no lo hice-

Dice Dib arqueando una ceja mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Si lo hiciste-

Zim se cruza de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro que no-

-Que si lo hiciste-

-Ya te dije que no-

-¡Si lo hiciste!-

-¡Que no lo hice! Cielos Zim, tienes problemas para escuchar-

-¡Que si lo hiciste!-

Dib solo se le queda viendo con ojos de exasperación y vuelve a tirarse encima de Zim, ambos comienzan a golpearse y rodar por el suelo,Dib comenzó a abofetear a Zim, Zim ya harto de esto lo empujo haciendo que Dib se estrellara contra una mesa. Dib toma una cuchara y se encamina hacia el y le comienza a golpear la cabeza.

-¡No,no, au, au, basta, basta, au, basta!-Zim le quita la cuchara a Dib y luego el le comienza a golpear a la cabeza de Dib con la cuchara.

-¡Basta Zim!-Dib le quita la cuchara y lo vuelve a arrojar al suelo-¡No se cual es tu plan,Zim! ¡Pero te detendré!-

-Rociare a estas personas con un liquido controlador de mentes para destruirte,¡pero nunca lo sabrás!-

-Acabas de decírmelo-

-...¡Mientes!- Zim lo empuja y saca su comunicador-¡Gir, trae el rociador!

Gir sale de la cocina cargando un gran rociador, Gir voló hacia Zim y este sonrió malvadamente.

-¡ENTRADA DRAMÁTICA!- Grita Gir sonriendo a miles.

Zim pulsa un botón haciendo que unas cuerdas ataran a Dib, Zim empujo a Dib haciendo que este rodara hacia abajo de una mesa. Zim vertió el liquido amarillo en el rociador y este comenzó a rociar el liquido por todo el salón, las personas se miraron confundidas ante eso, ¿Cómo podía llover bajo techo? Es mas... ¿Cómo podía llover agua amarilla pegajosa? Los ojos y el cabello de los invitados se volvieron amarillos.

Dib salio debajo de la mesa y se quedo paralizado al ver a los invitados como si fueran zombies. Zim sonrió amplia-mente y saco otro control de su sombrero de copa.

-¡Mis inferiores súbditos humanos, atrapen al chico cabezón!-

Loz..._**ZOMBIENINVITADOS (Un gran nombre, tengo que anotarlo XD)** _comenzaron a perseguir a Dib a paso lento. Dib se asusto corrió hacia el baño con dificultad ya que las cuerdas aplastaban sus organos, Dib pateo la puerta del baño y entro y cerro la puerta del baño con su pie. Dib busco con su mirada algo con que desatarse, el vizualiso un tenedor en los lavamanos, Dib tomo el tenedor con su boca y trato de romper las cuerdas pero era inútil,Dib escupió el tenedor y se miro en el espejo.

-¡Esto es... emocionante!¡Por fin estoy en un apocalipsis zombie! Ver**_ The Walking Dead_ **valdra la pena después de todo. ¡Pero esto también es terrible! ¡Ya se! Tengo que untarme esa masa para que los **_zombienvitados_ **no me maten...pero si me lo unto me volveré un zombie y Zim podrá controlarme y el lograra conquistar el mundo. Pero si no me lo unto, ellos me mataran y Zim dominara el mundo. Tengo que encontrar una cura y dejar de hablarme a mi mismo-

Los ojos de Dib se dilataron al ver que la puerta se abría lentamente, Dib retrocedió un poco y uno de los zombienvitados entro al baño caminado lentamente hacia Dib.

-Atrapar a Dib...

-¡NO,ALÉJATE DE MI!-Dib entro a una de las gacetas del baño y se subió a la tapa del inodoro, el zombiencvitado entro a la gaceta lentamente, Dib, aterrado pateo la cabeza del señor y este cayo en el inodoro, Dib jalo la palanca con su pie mientras transpiraba agitadamente el cabello del señor paso de ser rubio a blanco, Dib se extraño ante eso y se asusto al ver que el señor saco rápidamente su cabeza tosiendo y recuperando el aire. Dib abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió ampliamente.-¡Encontré la cura!

-¿Que cura?- Pregunta el señor extrañado tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¡La cura contra los zombies, la cura es agua de inodoro,uno de los invitados es un alíen y hizo que todos los invitados se volvieran Zombies por medio de un rociador de agua! Necesito que me desates-

El señor se quedo viendo a Dib extrañado.

-Estas loco,niño-

-Me lo dicen a menudo, ¡Porfavor desatame!-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Zim...<p>

Zim estaba viendo como los zobienvitados rasguñaban la puerta del baño de hombres, Zim volteo al ver a Gir y vio que estaba cantando _**la canción del Doom** **Doom,** _Zim arqueo una ceja ya que ir solo cantaba esa cancion cuando estaba nervioso oh había echo algo, Zim abrió los ojos como platos, eso significaba que...

-Oye Gir- Gir volteo al llamado de su amo-¿Sabes quien rompió mi ultra-mega-super-super-diper-archi-recontra-dragon ball z-irken-osea hello-chinos-desintegrador de abejas?-

-P-pues... ya sabes... el chico cabezón le echo agua y ... hizo boom y...si...- Dijo Gir nervioso.

-Tu me habías dicho que lo había roto... no mojado con esa asquerosa y radioactiva agua.-

Gir miro nervioso a Zim, veía como lo penetraba con su mirada, Gir sudaba aceite frió, no pudo mas y comenzó a gritar.

-¡No puedo mentir,confesare todo, el chico cabezón no rompió su arma... fue cerdo!

Zim se olpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, Gir era un gran y mal mentiroso.

-Como sea. Almenos puedo ver a Dib siendo asesinado por esos tontos humanos hipnotizados- Zim voltea pero luego ve que Dib salia de la puerta del baño sosteniendo un frasco lleno de agua de inodoro, Zim vio como se diriia hacia el rociador de gua- Oh no, no lo hará.

Zim corre hacia Dib y lo tira al suelo, ambos comenzaron a pelear otra vez, Gaz salió del baño y se quedo paralizada al ver lo que pasaba, arqueo una ceja confundida y luego vio como loszombienvitados se acercaban a Dib. El frasco que tenia Dib rodo hacia los pies de Gaz, la pelimorada recogió el frasco y lo apretó con furia.

-Lo que tengo que hacer para que esos inútiles dejen de pelearse como niñitos-

Susurra Gaz demasiado molesta por lo bajo, ella se dirige hacia el rociador y vierte el agua del inodoro en el rociador haciendo que rocie todo el agua sucia hacia los zombienvitados. Los ojos y cabello de los invitados pasaron de será amarillos a su color normal. Zim vio que estaba cayendo agua del indoro pero lo ignoro y siguió luchando... esperen...¿¡AGUA!? Zim empujo violentamente a Dib y corrió rápidamente por todas partes buscando un lugar para cubrirse del agua, lo estaban quemando, el agua paro antes de que Zim encontrara un lugar donde cubrirse, Zim respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperarse.

Dib se levanto del suelo y abrazo a su hermana.

-¡Lo hiciste Gaz! ¡Sabia que te preocupabas por que el mundo fuera invadido por ese alien al igual que yo!-

Gaz gruño por lo bajo ante eso y lo mojo con el agua de inodoro que quedaba en la botella.

-Eso fue por abrazarme.

Gaz se dirigió hacia el baño nuevamente, Dib volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Zim haciéndolo retroceder algo sonrojado y asustado.

-Ganaste esta vez tonto humano. Pero recuerda que volveré, volveré con mas tropas de súbditos para destruirte, solo espera y...-Los ojos de Zim se dilataron y no pudo completar la frase, Dib sonrio satisfactoriamente ante eso.-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A...

-¿Que sucede Zim? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? ¡Esta vez te vencí! ... bueno, en realidad fue mi hermana, ¡pero te vencí! ¿Qué dices sobre eso,ehhh?

-¡AAABEJAAAS!- Zim grita con terror mientras apuntaba a un monton de abejas que volaban hacia la ventana, Zim retrocedio y comenzó a correr mientras era picoteado por millones de abejas.-¡Au,no, basta, les ordeno que paren, au, au, au!- Zim saco un **_rasho lasher_ _(XD)_** ,disparo hacia una parte de la pared haciendo que se abriera un gran hoyo, Zim escapo por ahí siendo perseguido por las abejas y Gir.

-Déjenme adivinar, nadie vio eso,¿verdad?-

Pregunto Dib con ironía, uno de los meseros de la fiesta salió del baño llamando la atención de todos.

-Oigan, ¿Quién saco todo el agua de los inodoros?-

Dib abrió los ojos como platos ante eso, el frunció el ceño y levanto los puños al aire.

-Mier...

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO<strong>

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SON GRATIS Y TENDRAN ESTE BOTES DEPASTILLAS PARA SOBREVIVIR EL TERROR QUE TE DEJAN LOS VIDEOS DE DROSS ANTES DE IR A DORMIR XD**

**YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER.**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES! :D**

**Proximo episodio:**

**El concierto del terror**


	2. Chapter 2: El concierto del terror

OLIIIISSSS!

**_TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y SE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR...creo XD_**

**_SON VARIOS ONE-SHOTS INVETADOS POR MI Y POR TI!_**

**_CADA 3 CAPITULOS QUE PASEN VA A VER UN PARENTESIS,ESE PARENTESIS SERA SU FIC!_**

**_LO UNICO QUE HARAN SERA ENVIARM PALABRAS SOBRE QUE QUIEREN QUE TRATE EL FIC._**

**_POR EJEMPLO._**

**_EN ESTE CAP UTILIZARE:_**

**FUGA**

**CONCIERTO**

**MIEDO**

**BAILE**

**TREGUA**

_**LO SE,SON MUCHAS,PERO HEY...EM...SI XDDD**_

_**ENVIENME SUS PALABRAS Y TRATARE DE CONVERTIRLO EN UN ONE-SHOT. pueden escoger que personaje quieren que salga y etcétera.**_

_**OIGAN...LES DIGO ALGO? YO YA TENIA ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA DESDE HACE 2 DIAS Y COMO ESTAPENDEJA ES BIEN SUERTUDA...SE FUE LA LUZ :D Y ADIVINEN QUE? NO LO GUARDE :D**_

_**COMO SEA ...**_

_**DISFURTEN ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC XD...**_

-Dialogo-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_-`susurros`-_

_(__**NOTA DE AUTORA)**_

**disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap2: El concierto del terror.<strong>

-¡Estas castigado en extremo aislamiento por 1 mes sin salir de casa! ¿¡Me has oido!?-

El profesor Membrana le gritaba a su hijo que estaba temblando de miedo.

-P-Pero papá fue un acciden...

Dib no pudo terminar la oración ya que su padre le había cerrado la puerta. Dib se sentó en su cama mientras sacaba su libreta de investigaciones.

-Como rayos iba a saber que se me caería la soda en su delfín-pulpo-cerdo. -Dice Dib pateando una lata de refresco-Estoy castigado, puedo vivir con eso, pero no puedo vivir con el mundo estando en peligro por ese verde y tonto invasor,¿y que es lo que hago?, ¡quedarme sentado en mi habitación sin hacer nada! Tengo que descubrir que planea Zim... tendré que poner un holograma mío para que papá no se de cuenta que me escape...¡Computadora! ¡Necesito el Holo-Dib numero 13!

Un Dib de holograma apareció dormido en la cama de Dib, Dib sonrió y se encamino hacia su ventana, la abrió y salto.

* * *

><p>Dib pateo la puerta de la caza de Zim y entro rápidamente con musiquita de fondo y toda la cosa.<p>

-¡Zim! ¡Ríndete, tu plan no funcionara ya que...Hey...¿Dónde esta?-

Dib vio que en la sala no había señal de ni los gérmenes. Busco en la cocina y en el laboratorio, tuvo suerte de que la alarma contra intrusos no sonara.

Dib salió de la casa de Zim algo decaído, de veras quería hacer algo emocionante -Escapar de casa no es tanta emoción, ya lo había echo muchas veces- Dib visualizó algunas luces de colores en el cielo, parecía ser un concierto al aire libre... ¡Eso era! ¡No necesitaba a Zim para divertirse! **_(Ok,eso sono algo pervertido. No puedo creer que yo pensara eso XD_**) Tenia que hacer algo diferente a los demás días que hacia, no todo el la vida era perseguir y estudiar a Zim, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba... tomarse el día libre.

Dib se dirigió hacia donde estaba el concierto, no quedaba muy lejos, estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Zim.

-Hmm... me pregunto donde estará Zim, de seguro ya esta poniendo en marcha su... No,no. Tienes que dejar de pensar en Zim, hoy es tu día.

Dib logro evadir la vigilancia con mucha facilidad, esos sujetos eran mas estúpidos que Gir **_(Sin ofender, amo a Gir... cambiare el texto para que no sea mas ofensivo XP) _**... esos sujetos eran mas avanzados que Gir.

Dib logro llegar a primera fila, el concierto no era tan grande así que logro estar ahí con facilidad. Dib,al igual que los demás que estaban ahí esperaban con ansias a que la próxima banda se presentara. Dib comenzó a sentirse culpable de repente, odiaba engañar a su padre, lo bueno era que el holograma lo mantendría cubierto.

-Me pregunto que estará pasando...

* * *

><p>El señor Membrana entro al cuarto de su hijo, lo veía dormir plácidamente<strong><em><span>.(Al holo-Dib mas bien dicho)<span>_ **Membrana se acerco y se sento al borde de la cama de su hijo.

-Hijo,¿Estas dormido?- **_ (Nooo...como crees_ XD)-** Escucha, se que me comporte duro contigo esta tarde, pero tu sabes que el experimento era de suma ultra importancia. Bueno... era solo para un anuncio de comida rápida, pero era importante. Eso me recuerda...te traje una cajita feliz del restaurante- Membrana saca de la nada una cajita feliz y de la cajita saca un muñeco mutante- Mira, hasta viene con un muñeco del delfin-pulpo-cerdo. Te lo dejare aquí

Membrana coloca la cajita feliz al lado de Dib, Membrana se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para salirse no sin antes plantarle un beso en la frente de su hijo. Pero al plantarle el beso, el holo-Dib se comienza a distorsionar, Membrana extrañado y sorprendido pasa una mano por el holo-Dib y ve que se distorsiona de nuevo. Membrana llama a su hijo mas de 4 veces, ve que la ventana esta abierta y se dirige hacia ella con preocupación y enojo.

-¡DIIIIIB!-

Grito a los 4 vientos haciendo que todos los del vecindario prendieran sus luces,los perros ladraran y los carros sonaran la alarma.

* * *

><p>Dib sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, el volteo a su derecha al escuchar el grito, le pareció oír su nombre, al voltear logro ver que Zim estaba a tan solo 12 personas alejado de el. Dib abrió los ojos como platos. Si Zim estaba ahí, no era por la música rara y extraña que tocaban las bandas. Dib corrió hacia donde estaba Zim empujando algunas personas.<p>

-¡TU! ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?-

Dib apunta a Zim con el dedo, Zim lo ve y sonrie.

-Te dije que volvería... y ya regrese. Esta vez hare que estas personas se conviertan en robots, haran todo lo que yo diga y la unica forma de regresarlos a la normalidad... solo Gir lo sabe hacer.

-¿Otravez zombies?-

-Si... lo que sea. ¡Cuando el tocador de cuerdas principal de la tocada de cuerdas mas larga,hara que todas estas personas esten hipnotizadas y le hagan caso al gran Zim!

-¿Te refieres al guitarrista? ¿Como vasa saber si va a hacer un solo?-

-¿Eh?... ¿Que es un guitarrista y que es un solo?-

-Es lo que tu dijiste...¡AY ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡Lo que importa es que hoy te detendre!

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas perdiendo! En cambio, el gran y poderoso Zim siempre gana-

-Si claro. Eso lo veremos-

Dib corre hacia trasvestidores, estaba corriendo por el pasillo pero dos sujetos altos y grandes lo detuvieron.

-¡Sueltenme, si el guitarrista toca todos se volveran zombies y Zim ganara! ¡Tienen que dejarme entrar!-

Dib forcejeaba tratando de escapar, los guardias se miraron y luego arrojaron a Dib afuera del concierto.

Dib se levanto eh intento pasar otravez pero los guardias (Que eran avanzados) ya no lo dejaban pasar.

-¡No,tienen que dejarme entrar, tengo que salvar al mundo!-

Ambos guardias se miraron y luego dejaron pasar a Dib. Dib los vio algo confundido y los guardias hicieron una pose militar,Dib sonrio y fue tras Zim.

Busco por todos lados y al fin lo localizo atras del escenario sonriendo comenzo a pensar como llegaria hasta ahi, al fin pudo localizar una entrada donde te dejaban pasar tras vestidores,pero para eso necesitabas una entrada. Dib comenzo a pensar y pensar y pensar, hasta que...

* * *

><p>Uno de los guardias tiro unos cuantos estuches para instrumentos en el armario del conserje, cuando el guardia se fue, el estuche donde se encotraba la guitarra se abrio. De ahi salio Dib usando un dizfras de borreguito mientras comia una barra de queso.<p>

Dib se quito el dizfras mientras seguia comiendo el queso, salio del cuarto del conserje y vio por los lados alguna señal de peligro, por suerte no habia nadie. Dib busco a Zim pero no lo hayaba, al fin lo encontro hablando con Gir cerca de las cortinas detras del escenario.

-Y luego a Zim le parecio ver a Dib-larva vestido de esa cosa lanuda saltando sobre un puesto de queso...

-¡Zim!-La narracion de Zim fue interrumpida por Dib que estaba con los puños cerrados- ¡Se acabo, voy a detenerte!-

-Creo que ya es muy tarde asquerosa larva humana,¡el gran Zim ya logro su victoria! Velo por ti mismo.

Zim abrió la cortina dejando ver a todos -Incluso a la banda- hipnotizados. Dib retrocedió con temor ante eso, de seguro iban a venir por el, no tenia duda, pero estas personas eran mas y no sabia como rayos volverlas a la normalidad. Volteo a ver a Zim que estaba riendo malévolamente, Zim entro al escenario y Dib lo siguió.

Zim tomo un megáfono y miro a todos los que estaban hipnotizados.

-¡ESCUCHEN DEBILES TERRICOLAS, SU AMO ZIM LES AH HABLADO! ¡AGAN CASO AL GRAN ZIIIIM! ¡AGAN CASOOOOO!-

-Hacer caso al gran Ziiim-

Repitieron las personas embobadamente. Zim sonrió plácidamente ante eso.

-¡MIS SUBDITOS, PERSIGUAN AL CHICO DE PELO NEGRO Y ASEGURENSE DE QUE NO VIVA!

Las**_ hipno-personas_****_ (Otro gran nombre XD) _ **escalaron el escenario, Dib retrocedió mientras Zim sonreía malévola y sádicamente, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al ver que uno de las**_ hipno-personas_ **lo tomo de la camiseta tratando de arañarlo. Zim trataba de soltarse del agarre mientras Dib lo veía confundido, una de las hipno-personas también logro atrapar a Dib que lo jalaba del pie.

-¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO BOBOS HUMANOS ROSADOS!? ¡LES DIJE QUE ATRAPARAN AL CHICO DE PELO ...negro...Ohhhhh

¡Claro! Se le había olvidado por completo que llevaba el disfraz y su peluca era de color negro, dios, ¿tan despistado era para no notar eso?

Zim logro zafarse de una de las **_hipno-personas_ **al igual que Dib. Dib y Zim salieron del escenario al ver que las **_hipno-personas_** estaban subiéndose al escenario.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Zim! ¡Ahora nos atraparan a los dos! ¿¡Y todo por qué!? ¡Por tu culpa!-

Decia Dib mientras corría por el pasillo al igual que Zim ya que varias**_ hipno-personas_ **los perseguían a paso lento.

-¡Cállate tonto Dib-cerdo, estoy tratando de pensar!-

-¡Haz algo! ¡Tu los hiciste así, ahora reviértelo!

-¡No se como!

-¿¡COMO QUE NO SABES!?-

-¡Gir sabe como, no me lo quiso decir porque dijo que solo se lo podía decir a personas rosadas!-

Ambos dan vuelta a la izquierda mientras lanzaban las cosas que encontraban hacia las **_hipno-personas._**

-¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¿¡NO PUEDES LLAMARLO!?-

-¡Tengo una mejor idea!-

-¿Cual?-

-¡Llamare a GIR!-

Dib solo rueda los ojos ante eso, ambos entran a uno de los camerinos y se encierran. Zim enciende su comunicador tratando de ...emm... comunicar (xD OBVIAMENTE) a Gir. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Gir atendió, estaba en la base comiendo unos sandwcihes, al parecer tenia una fiesta de sándwiches con cerdo y un pulpo-rata.

-¡Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿¡Eres el repartidor de sándwiches?!

-No Gir, soy yo, Zim. Escucha, tienes que venir aquí para usar la cura con los... emm...personas atontadas-

-¡No-oo! Cerdo y yo estamos teniendo una fiesta de sándwiches-

-¡Gir, Zim te lo ordena! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!-

-Oye, ¿Cómo llego a tu casa? Si lo vi hace 4 minutos atrás del escenario contigo- Pregunta Dib acercándose un poco mas a la pantalla. Zim lo empuja un poco y vuelve a mirar a Gir.

-Gir, tienes que venir aquí. Si lo haces y detienes a esos atontados humanos te compare unos...

-¡OK!

Gir interrumpe a Zim antes de completar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Que? Pero si ni siquiera me dejaste completar lo que iba a decir. ¡NO INTERRUMPAS A ZIM!

-¿Me compraras muffins?.

-Emm...¿si?-

-¡No tardooooo!-

La comunicación se corta y ambos pelinegros se miran ante eso.

-Así queee...¿Tregua?- Pregunta Dib arqueando una ceja.

-¡Solo por hoy estúpida larva-humana!-

Dib y Zim se dan la mano en forma de aprobación.

Dib abre la puerta y su sangre se enfría con terror al extremo al ver a las hipno-personas en frente suyo.

Dib retrocedió pero cayo al suelo, una de las hipno-personas lo tomo de su guadaña y lo levanto al aire y comenzó a golpearle la cara. Dib gemía por el dolor, Zim veía la escena, podría dejarlo para que acabaran con el y así poder dominar al mundo, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba.

Zim tomo un bajo que estaba en el camerino, corrió, salto y le pego al hipno-persona en la cabeza haciendo que soltara a Dib.

Dib cayo al suelo de sentón, el se sobo la mejilla, ardía peor que el infierno, y que hablar del ojo, estaba mas morado que el cabello de se levanto y le sonrió a Zim.

-Gracias...

Agradecio Dib haciendo que Zim se sonrojara y abrazara un poco al bajo.**_ (Dios creo que moriré de la ternura, Zim porque demonios tienes que ser tan KAWAI!?)_**

-¡Cállate y corre!-

Grita Zim saliendo del camerino seguido por Dib. Ambos salieron por la puerta de salida evitando a los hipno-guardias.

Corrieron, esquivaron, saltaron, volaron, comieron hotdogs hasta llegar hacia donde habían empezado. Ambos tragaron saliva al estar rodeados por todos las hipno-personas.

Las luces se apagaron en todo el concierto y unas luces celestes y blancas iluminaron el escenario, ahí apareció Gir en su disfraz de perro con un micrófono en la mano. Dib y Zim se miraron confundidos al ver que las hipno-personas ya no intentaban matarlos, ellos prestaban mas atención a Gir ahora.

-¿¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK!?-

Grito Gir en su voz de hombre... muy macho pecho peludo**_ (Si, veo hola soy German XD)_ **todas las hipno-personas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Dale santa!-

Gir apunto a un señor barbudo _**(Un vagabundo)**_que estaba en la guitarra. El vagabundo comenzó a tocar mientras Dib bailaba y cantaba _¨El es el mejor amigo que tu puedes tener... el es... el sandgui-i-i-i-i-i-ich!¨ _cada 14 segundos.

Dib y Zim se miraron extrañados, la letra no tenia sentido, pero al parecer algunas de las hipno-personas comenzaron a cantarla y luego volvían a la normalidad.

Gir termino de cantar y se quedo callado por unos segundos... y luego se soltó un gas.

Las personas estaban en silencio y luego aplaudieron como locos.

Dib estaba muuuuy confundido mientras que Zim tenia un tic en el ojo.

-¿¡Esa era la cura!? ¿¡Un tonto baile con un gas al final!?-Pregunta Dib indignado, sé golpea la frente, sé notaba su frustración- Como sea.

Dib se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se topa con alguien muy familiar... demasiado.

-Hola...hijo. Dime...¿Por qué escapaste de casa,hijo?-

Pregunto con calidez el profesor Membrana, se le notaba la gran vena que tenia en su cabeza, Dib trago saliva ante eso.

-P-Papá... b-bueno... yo... es que estaban estos zombies... y tenia que detenerlos pero no sabia la cura... luego el robot bailo con un vagabundo que tocaba la guitarra y ...-Dib miro a su padre, sabia que no le creería ninguna palabra, su explicación no tenia sentido- Lo siento.

-Deberías. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte así? ¡Por el amor de Einstein! ¡Me tenias preocupado! ¡Estarás castigado por un mes!-

Dib solo asiente con la cabeza tristemente. Zim miraba toda esa escena, un sentimiento de... de... de culpa lo invadió. No sabia el porque, el no tenia nada que ver en esto pero se sentía culpable. Zim se acerco al profesor (UTONIO :D ... Nah mentira XD) Membrana y lo jalo de la bata llamando su atención.

-Padre del Dib cabezón. Dib no tiene la culpa de escaparse. Fue Zim que lo obligo a escapar... emm... ya que... Zim tenia entradas para este... concierto y... necesitaba un acompañante humano, como yo, humano Zim. No quería ir solo y Dib-lar... Dib... es el ..._ ugh...** amigo**_ mas cercano que tengo.-

Concluyo Zim sonriendo forzadamente, Dib lo veía sorprendido. No podía creer que lo hubiera defendido. Dib miro a su padre que los miraba con asombro.

-¿Amigo?- Pregunto Membrana, estaba que no se lo creía-¿Tienes un amigo?

-Amigo humano- Corrigió Zim dejando en claro la palabra humano.

-Emmm...¡Si! ¡Tengo un amigo! Jejejeje... No me escape porque si... quería pasar tiempo con mi... ugh... amigo...

Dib pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de Zim

-Amigo Humano.- Corrigió nuevamente Zim.

Membrana miro a ambos chicos y luego acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡Que bien hijo, tienes un amigo, ya me parecía que ibas a quedar **_forever alone_ **por el resto de tu vida!

-¿Que vida?- Pregunta Zim inocentemente, Dib le da un zape algo molesto pero luego vuelve a sonreír a su padre.

-Aun sigues castigado por escaparte, pero me alegras que tengas un amigo. Oye... ¿Cómo es que nunca me has hablado de el? Siempre me has dicho que el es un alíen...

-Ehem...el cual NO soy- Interrumpio Zim sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza por el golpe que le dio Dib.

-...Ajaaa... como decía. Jamás me habías dicho que tenias un amigo-

Continua Membrana. Dib solo quería que su papá terminara de hablar, quería irse de ese apestoso concierto e irse a descansar, le daba asco ver como llamaba a Zim su amigo. Eran enemigos mortales, no deberían de ser amigos.

-Bueno... pues...

-¡Ya se! Talves el podría venir a nuestra casa cada viernes a cenar o quedarse a dormir. Puede venir los días que quiera pero los viernes son los mas especiales porque cenara y dormirá con nosotros. ¿Les parece bien esa idea?

Dib y Zim se miraron e hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-No lo se...

Dice Dib.

-Mis padres... que son humanos, no robots... no creo que me dejen.

Dice Zim rascándose la mejilla.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Ok, esta bien. Seria genial.

Acepta Dib con tan solo de que su padre los dejara en paz. Prefería ser comido por zombies que tener que pasar la noche con Zim.

-¡Genial! Ire a casa, tu hermana se quedo sola y creo que el gato pulpo escapo. Nos vemos en casa, disfruta el concierto con tu amigo hijo-

Membrana salió del concierto despidiéndose con la mano, Dib le regreso la despedida, al ver que su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos volteo hacia Zim muy molesto.

-¡Perfecto, ahora papá cree que somos mejores amigos y de seguro le contara a Gaz! ¡Lo peor de todo es que te quedaras a dormir cada viernes!-

-Creo que la palabra correcta seria GRACIAS, te salve tu estúpido rosado trasero, de no ser por MI, tu ya estuvieras derramando lagrimas encerrado un mes en tu celda. Ahora agradece a Zim la buena y ULTIMA acción que hará por ti-

Dib estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero tenia razón, de no ser por el hubiera tenido un gran lio con su padre.

-Gracias.- Dijo Dib entre dientes- ¿Ahora que haremos? Papá cree que somos mejores amigos, se lo dirá a Gaz que de seguro no nos creerá ninguna palabra y le dirá a papa que mentimos.

-Pues ahora te sentirás honrado, deberías sentirte honrado de tener a un amigo como Zim. Haremos cosas de amigos hasta que tu aterradora y sucia hermana nos crea.

-No quiero ser tu amigo. Somos enemigos.

-Bien, si quieres que te castiguen un mes...

Dib apretó los puños ante eso, el comenzó a analizar un poco la situación y luego soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Bien... somos amigos. Pero haremos esto... no trataras de destruirme ni yo a ti.

-Echo...

-Tampoco trataras de dominar al mundo...

-Pero es mi misión. No hare caso, por mi que te castiguen

-Porfavor Zim. Hazme este favor, no quiero que mi papá se sienta decepcionado conmigo otravez, es lo único que te pido.

Dijo Dib, parecía estar suplicando. Zim lo miro mientras abría un ojo y el otro estaba cerrado.

-Deacuerdo tonta larva humana.

-Genial...¿Y ahora que?...

Dib se encoje de hombros y Zim apunta a Gir que seguía bailando y cantando su éxito _**¨Los Sándwiches son tus mejores amigos¨**_

Dib asiente ante eso.

Ambos comenzaron a cantar la canción de Gir mientras aplaudían, se veía que se estaban divirtiendo.

Es el comienzo de una nueva Ene-Amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO<strong>

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO :DDDD**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SON GRATIS Y TENDRAN ESTE BOTES DEPASTILLAS PARA SOBREVIVIR EL TERROR QUE TE DEJAN LOS VIDEOS DE DROSS ANTES DE IR A DORMIR XD**

**YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER.**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES! :D**

**Proximo episodio: El sillón...oh el correo... la verdad no se que titulo ponerle. **

**Y YA SABEN.**

**EL CUARTO CAPITULO USTEDES ME MANDAN UNAS PALABRAS PARA QUE YO LO CONVIERTA EN FIC.**

**SOLO LEAN LA PARTE DEL INICIO.**

**YA SABEN.**

**SI DEJAN UN REVIEW RECEBIRAN ESTA FOTO DE ZIM DURMIENDO QUE GIR TOMÓ XP**


End file.
